


Our Little Secret

by Amehiko



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Arranged Marriage, M/M, Sad and Happy, i'm not joining anymore after this LMAO, it's not rlly sad tho lol, mentions of nichkhun (2PM), this is for yehyuk week day 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amehiko/pseuds/Amehiko
Summary: Hyukjae wanted to keep his and Jongwoon's relationship a secret only both of them knew
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Our Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> For YeHyuk Week Day 3 ; Secret.  
> yes i stayed up till midnight bc this idea was stuck in my head yesterday. anw i wrote this rlly late at night and i was rlly sleepy idk if there's any typos tho :")

As the sun rays hit his skin, Jongwoon shifted his sleeping position, he turned to his right before slowly opening his eyes. He couldn't help but smile when he saw the view in front of him, seeing his precious Hyukjae sleeping. He loved the way Hyukjae's chest was going up and down as he was breathing, and how his lips were slightly parted but it still formed a kissable pout. And Jongwoon could never resist kissing Hyukjae.

The older man sat up, and leaned down towards his boyfriend, giving him a small peck on the lips. Hyukjae's eyes flutter open, he greeted Jongwoon with a smile, whispering _good morning_ to the other man as he was still trying to regain his consciousness.

Jongwoon shook Hyukjae's shoulder, "come on dear, it's time to wake up".

With a whine, Hyukjae tried to sit up, but he ended up dropping his head on Jongwoon's lap while yawning. He wanted to enjoy the time he was having with Jongwoon, today was one of the few rare chances they got to stay with each other. But it seems like Jongwoon had other plans, he kept poking Hyukjae's head with his finger.

So Hyukjae turned and laid on his back, staring at Jongwoon who was looking directly at him, " What?".

Jongwoon rolled his eyes and lightly pushed Hyukjae off him, "We have a long day ahead, and I want to cook breakfast for you" he explained as he got up and went inside the bathroom.

As he was left all alone on the bed all Hyukjae could do was stare in disbelief. He got up and put on his robe before following Jongwoon to the bathroom, hugging him from behind as the older man tried to brush his teeth.

Hyukjae puts his chin on Jongwoon's shoulder, smiling as he saw their reflection on the mirror, "Can't i enjoy some time with my boyfriend? You know we're probably never gonna have moments like this anymore once that happens right?".

The older man looked at him from the mirror and sighed, he quickly washed his mouth and left the bathroom, " You know we're gonna have to talk about this soon Jongwoon! You can't ignore it!" He tries to ignore it, he didn't want it to happen, he was fine with Hyukjae in their own little world. But why.. Did everything suddenly fall into pieces like this.

Breakfast was awkward, mostly because of Hyukjae's intense glare on Jongwoon who tried to make a conversation but was still avoiding the topic of _that_. The older man really didn't want to acknowledge it, while his boyfriend on the other hand, was clearly only thinking about that.

"Hyukkie the pancakes are perfect right? I made them really fluffy.. Just the way you like it"

"How long are you gonna avoid the topic of my wedding hyung.."

Jongwoon hated that word, _my wedding_ .. It wasn't wrong though, only Hyukjae was the one participating in it, so as much as he wanted it to be _our wedding_ he knew it would never happen. He looked up at Hyukjae who was staring at him, as if begging for Jongwoon to at least shake his head or some sort of response.

There was nothing he could do, so he had to come to terms with it maybe, "When is it?" Jongwoon asked as if he was actually interested in it.

"Next week.." _How is time passing so fast?_

"Is it still that Hubrejkul guy?"

"It's Horvejkul, but yes it is" Hyukjae responded as he cuts a piece of his pancake and puts it in his mouth. 

Jongwoon wondered if Hyukjae was already close to the man he was marrying now, seeing that he knows how to pronounce the thai man's last name now. He really couldn't care any less, but there was a hint of jealousy, and worry, he was worried that Hyukjae would leave him. Considering the guy he was marrying, was not only rich, but handsome and tall, if Jongwoon stood beside him it would've been like comparing a diamond with a rock you found near the pond.

Hyukjae put down his utensils and looked at Jongwoon again, this time, he had a soft smile on his face, no more of the glaring he had earlier, "You know I only love you right? No need to compare yourself to Khun.. I don't love him"

As much as Jongwoon wanted to be happy when he heard those words, but he knew there would always be a chance for Hyukjae to slowly fall in love with his husband.. And leaving him immediately afterwards. 

Just as he was thinking, Hyukjae's hand suddenly reached towards his hand, holding it tight, "Hyung.. We can still date, no matter who i marry, the only man i would ever love is you.. We can still be together okay? It would be our own little secret"

Jongwoon didn't want it, he hated it even, this is considered cheating, this was against his personal beliefs. He couldn't do this, but yet at the same time, he couldn't give up Hyukjae. He looked at the younger man who was sitting across him, "why did you have to.. Marry him" a tear slid down his cheek without him realizing.

A chuckle was heard from Hyukjae, he got up and took some tissues before wiping Jongwoon's cheek with one and giving him the rest. The younger leaned back on his chair and sighed, "My family needed money to support my grandfather's medical needs. You know that.. And he offered to help with one condition, and that was if i marry him"

Jongwoon raised his eyebrows, "You mean he was already eyeing you before?" Hyukjae only shaked his head, "No, what he offered was something like _let me marry one of the grandchildren of this man then I'll help_. Because apparently his father was forcing him to get married if he wants to take over the company he owned.. And because all of my cousins are either underage.. Or married, i was the only one available, what shocking was.. He was openly bi? So he didn't care if he married me? And he-"

"Enough of him Hyukjae, i thought you wanted to spend some time with me right now?" Hyukjae smirked and nodded, after that, they had their breakfast in peace. And the whole morning was filled with lots of cuddles and laughter from both of them.

While he was on his way towards the door, one question bothered Hyukjae's mind.. He wondered if it was right to ask the question to Jongwoon, but maybe it was best if he didn't ask.. Or maybe it would've been better if he did ask.

So when Jongwoon was leaning at the door saying goodbye to him, Hyukjae decided to ask him, "Hyung.. Will I see you at the wedding?"

Jongwoon smiled at him, "only if you send me the invitation".

"And do you Lee Hyukjae, take Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul as your lawfully wedded husband?"

Before answering, Hyukjae's eyes scan through the crowds, hoping to find a certain someone he knew would be here. And Jongwoon was there, way at the back, his champagne glass in hand, looking as if he was bored of the ceremony.

He noticed Hyukjae staring at him, they locked eyes for a moment and Jongwoon suddenly raised his glass. With that Hyukjae turned back to Nichkhun.

"I do.."

As the crowd erupts and as he was given a kiss on the forehead by his new husband, he couldn't help but think of Jongwoon. He was glad to still be able to stay with his boyfriend, even if that meant that he was cheating on his husband, but as long as nobody finds out. The relationship he and Jongwoon have, is a little secret between only the two of them.


End file.
